Znaczenie słów
by RabiRabi
Summary: Moje pierwsze opowiadanie, swoją drogą stare jak świat o postaciach z gry Słodki Flirt. Trochę romansu, trochę komedii, ogólnie to jeden wielki gar, do którego wrzucałam wszystko, co przyszło mi do głowy.


**Znaczenie słów**

_Pragnął dotykać gwiazd, ale kiedy uchwycił jedną z nich, ta wypaliła na jego ciele bolesne znamię. _

_Potem już nigdy nie wyciągnął rąk ku niebu, już nigdy nie wyciągnął ich ku marzeniom._

Rozdział pierwszy

Był początek roku szkolnego, a ja już siedziałam zrezygnowana z tyłu klasy, podpierając brodę obiema rękami tak, jakby bez tego zabiegu moja głowa miała odpaść i potoczyć się tuż pod nogi nauczyciela. Czułam się zmęczona i przytłoczona zadaniem, jakie przede mną postawiono. Dlaczego? Dlaczego ten głupi nauczyciel musiał mieć taki straszny przerost ambicji?  
Właściwie sama byłam sobie winna, chciałam studiować literaturę i sama, z własnej nieprzymuszonej woli zapisałam się na te zajęcia, więc nie miałam nawet najmniejszego prawa do narzekania. Pomyślmy - " Napisz co czujesz do bliskiej/bliskich Ci osób w sposób poetycki".  
Jednak zamiast naprawdę o tym pomyśleć zaczęłam ponownie wypominać sobie własną bezmyślność. Boże, myślałam, że te zajęcia będą wyglądały inaczej. Spodziewałam się, że będziemy zastanawiać się nad znaczeniem jakiś wielce natchnionych tekstów, interpretacją poezji, a nie dzielić się z całym światem prywatnymi przemyśleniami. Co to ma być?! Zmarszczyłam brwi tak, jakby to miało mi w jakiś magiczny sposób pomóc w zebraniu nieposkładanych myśli. W pewnym momencie po prostu się poddałam, nabazgrałam na kartce to, co przyszło mi do głowy, niewiele się nad tym zastanawiając. Złożyłam kartkę wpół i czekałam, aż nauczyciel poprosi o oddanie mu naszych wypocin. Nie spodziewałam się jednak, że wpadnie na tak genialny pomysł, jak pozbawienie kilku losowo wybranych osób anonimowości i obnażenie ich przed resztą zebranych.  
- Dobrze, widzę że większość z was skończyła. Kto pierwszy chciałby nam przeczytać, to co napisał? – Zupełnie zaskoczona nie zdążyłam nawet zahamować otwierających się w wyrazie zdziwienia ust, co natychmiast przyciągnęło uwagę nauczyciela. - Może panienka w ostatniej ławce?  
Tak, pech chciał, że to właśnie ja, siedziałam w tej ostatniej ławce. Zanim jednak dotarło do mnie, że to ja byłam tą panienką, wszystkie twarze w klasie były już zwrócone w moją stronę. Wlepiono we mnie kilkadziesiąt wyczekujących spojrzeń w czasie, gdy ja zdążyłam jedynie przymknąć usta. Przełknęłam nerwowo ślinę, wydając przy tym iście "żabi" odgłos, przez co po sali przetoczyła się natychmiast fala tłumionych śmiechów. Chciałam powiedzieć, że nie ma mowy, że to moje prywatne zapiski i nie chce się nimi dzielić, jednak moja poddańcza natura dała za wygraną i posłusznie rozwinęłam kartkę, po czym niemal szepcząc przeczytałam:  
- Osoby, które kocham? Nie myślę o nich często. Czasem tylko, zwłaszcza kiedy oddycham.  
Przez krótką chwilę nie odrywałam wzroku od kartki, która stanowiła teraz moją jedyną tarczę obronną przed wścibskimi spojrzeniami uczniów. Jednak po dłuższej chwili oczekiwania, kiedy z mojej twarzy spłynął już piekący rumieniec zdobyłam się na odwagę i uniosłam nieco głowę. Niepewnie spojrzałam na minę nauczyciela, był bardziej niż zadowolony. Nie obsztorcował mnie za brak wylewności, niezwykłą oszczędność w słowach, ani za brak jakiś wyszukanych metafor, co stanowiło dla mnie niejaką nowość. Jeśli chodzi zaś o moich "kolegów" z klasy, mieli takie miny, jakbym przeczytała to przynajmniej po chińsku z dialektem mandaryńskim. Postanowiłam wiec nie czekać na żadne komentarze, schowałam kartkę pod zeszyt, dając tym samym do zrozumienia, że nie mam już nic do dodania. Reszta lekcji upłynęła mi już szybko, być może za sprawą wcześniejszego stresu. Słuchałam jakiś banałów, które napisali inni. Czasem brzmiały jak wypowiedzi dzieci na etapie nauczania początkowego: "Kocham moich bliskich, bo są wspaniali, mili i cudowni" albo " Nikogo prawdziwie nie kocham, bo miłość to kłamstwo". Stwierdziłam przy tym, że niektórym przydałaby się wizyta u psychiatry, a nie udział w zajęciach z literatury. Moje serce omal nie oszalało z radości, kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek na przerwę. Pospiesznie spakowałam, a raczej wrzuciłam wszystkie swoje rzeczy do torby i ruszyłam dziarsko w stronę korytarza, zupełnie zapominając o tym, że chwilę temu dokonałam literackiego ekshibicjonizmu. W myślach miałam już tylko powrót do domu i buszowanie w internecie w nadziei na znalezienie jakiegoś ciekawego opowiadania do poczytania. Kochałam wygrzebywać takie perełki z sieci i zaczytywać się w nich, czasem aż do samego rana, co później odbijało się na moim zdrowiu i przede wszystkim na ocenach. Już schodziłam po schodach prowadzących na dziedziniec, kiedy usłyszałam za sobą ciche: - Poczekaj chwilkę. - Była to bardzo uprzejma prośba, jednak wypowiedziana w dość stanowczy sposób, co samo w sobie stanowiło pewien rodzaj paradoksu. Uprzejmość nie powinna mieć nic wspólnego ze stanowczością i odwrotnie, a jednak właścicielowi tego głosu udało się pogodzić te dwie tak skrajne nuty unikając przy tym jakiegoś większego fałszu. Odwróciłam się niepewnie i dopiero po kilku chwilach dotarło do mnie, skąd wzięły się wszystkie te dziwne przemyślenia oscylujące wokół muzyki i śpiewu. Moim szeroko otwartym ze zdziwienia oczom ukazał się bowiem wokalista naszego szkolnego zespołu – Lysander. Stał teraz przede mną, dziwnie zadyszany i przejęty, jakby miał mi lada moment oświadczyć, że w szkole znajduje się bomba i mamy jedynie kilka minut na ewakuację. Nieprawdą byłoby, gdybym powiedziała, że jego widok mnie nie zszokował. Słyszałam o nim wiele, widziałam go też z milion razy, jednak w ciągu mojego ponad rocznego pobytu w tej szkole, nigdy, ale to nigdy z nim nie rozmawiałam. Przez pierwszy rok nie mieliśmy ze sobą żadnych zajęć, więc wydawał się być dla mnie jedynie legendą utkaną z opowieści wzdychających za nim dziewcząt. Nie dało się ukryć, że do tej pory orbitował w zupełnie innej galaktyce, oddalonej o miliony lat świetlnych od mojej planety. Co ciekawe, w rzeczywistości wcale nie wyglądał jak ideał, ani nawet jak rycerz na białym rumaku. Przyznam szczerze, że przywodził mi na myśl raczej postać rodem z jakiegoś dreszczowca. Może nie wyglądał jak wampir, czy jakiś mityczny stwór, ale jak tajemniczy nieznajomy, o którym w pierwszym odruchu nie wiadomo co myśleć. Z jednej strony kusiła jego uroda, z drugiej strony odstręczało wrażenie, że to tylko piękna porcelanowa maska. - Nie znamy się. – Uniósł nieśmiało kąciki ust i wyciągnął w moją stronę bladą dłoń. Uśmiechał się tak delikatnie, że nie wiem czy nazwanie tego uśmiechem, to odpowiednie określenie. Po za tym drobnym gestem jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji, co jeszcze bardziej mnie przeraziło. Przez głowę przemknęło mi milion myśli, głównie dotyczących tego, czego może ode mnie chcieć. Odruchowo chwyciłam jego dłoń. Była niesamowicie delikatna i przyjemna w dotyku, w przeciwieństwie do mojej nieludzko spoconej. Przez chwilę pożałowałam, że nie wytarłam jej o dyskretnie o spodnie, ale na to było już stanowczo za późno. - Jestem Lysander - dodał, kiedy kurtuazyjnie potrząsnął moją dłonią. Doskonale wiedziałam, kim jest. Nie zdziwiło mnie też, że on do tej pory nie miał o moim istnieniu zielonego pojęcia. Pewnie widział mnie kilka razy na korytarzu, może nawet zaszczycił swoim spojrzeniem, po to aby natychmiast o mnie zapomnieć. Nie mogłam mieć mu tego za złe. Ja nie znałam połowy uczniów w tej szkole i gdyby nie fakt, że on sam jest tak popularny, pewnie nie wiedziałabym nawet jak się nazywa. - Coral – odpowiedziałam niepewnie, po czym zerwałam z nim kontakt wzrokowy, udając że moje buty stały się szalenie interesujące. Nigdy nie byłam jakoś specjalnie nieśmiała, jednak czasem zdarzały mi się chwile, w których nie potrafiłam wydusić z siebie słowa. Co gorsza, miałam wtedy irytujący zwyczaj gapienia się na swojego rozmówcę. Dlatego podczas rozmowy z Lysandrem odpuściłam sobie podziwianie jego złotych tęczówek i niesamowicie długich rzęs na rzecz własnego obuwia. Brawa dla mnie! - Słuchaj Coral. – Momentalnie wzdrygnęłam się, kiedy zwrócił się do mnie bezpośrednio i nie mogłam powstrzymać się przed choćby zerknięciem na jego twarz. Wyglądał na zupełnie spokojnego i pewnego siebie, choć z całą pewnością miał teraz problem z ubraniem własnych myśli. - To co dzisiaj napisałaś… – kontynuował, ale po chwili zrobił długą pauzę. – To było naprawdę mocne. – Skrzywił się, a ja od razu wyczułam, że nie tego słowa chciał użyć. – Nie będę owijał w bawełnę. Czy miałabyś coś przeciwko, gdybym użył tego, podczas pisania tekstu piosenki? Od dawna męczę się z napisaniem czegoś sensownego, a kiedy usłyszałem dzisiaj, jak czytasz te na pozór proste, ale tak prawdziwe słowa, to nagle, nie wiem jak to wyjaśnić, ale w głowie dopisałem już całą resztę. Spojrzałam na niego, jak na przybysza z innej planety. Od momentu, kiedy się sobie przedstawiliśmy minęło raptem kilkanaście, może kilkadziesiąt sekund, a on tak po prostu mówił mi o swoich problemach pisarskich i prosił o pomoc. Nie tak wyobrażałam sobie nieosiągalnego Lysandra. Miał być zarozumiały i przesadnie obnosić się ze swoją oryginalnością jak wszyscy popularni chłopcy. W innym wypadku, skąd wzięłyby się te wszystkie niestworzone historie o nim, skąd te porównania do księcia na koniu? Bijąc się z własnymi myślami, odwlekłam nieco swoją decyzję, choć z góry wiedziałam już, że się zgodzę. Starając się wyglądać na obojętną, sięgnęłam do torby i bez słowa wyjęłam zza okładki zeszytu kawałek kartki, na której napisałam wcześniej słowa, będące sprawcami całego tego zamieszania, po czym podałam ją Lysandrowi. - Dziękuję. - Gdy to mówił, na jego twarzy pojawił się cień czegoś, co tym razem z całą pewnością można było nazwać uśmiechem. - To wiele dla mnie znaczy - dodał po namyśle. Przez chwile patrzyłam jak w niesamowicie staranny sposób chowa kartkę do swojej teczki, traktując ją przy tym, jakby była największym skarbem na tej planecie. Na miłość Boską, przecież to tylko kawałek papieru z moimi gryzmołami. Skarciłam się w duchu, za to że miałam tak niestaranne pismo i Lysander się o tym dowie, chociaż po namyśle doszłam do wniosku, że nie miało to większego znaczenia. Zapewne za klika dni zapomni jak się nazywam, a to jest nasza pierwsza i ostatnia zarazem rozmowa. Ta myśl ocuciła mnie trochę i po chwili krępującej ciszy jaka między nami panowała zdołałam wydusić z siebie: - Nie ma za co. Pożegnaliśmy się jak na kulturalnych ludzi przystało, gdyby pomiąć fakt, że wróciłam do podziwiania własnych butów i każde z nas poszło w swoją stronę. Przez całą drogę do domu wracałam myślami do tego zdarzenia. Nie dlatego, że było ono jakieś wyjątkowe i dla mnie znaczące. Po prostu ostatnimi czasy moje życie było tak nudne, że na tle wszystkich mało barwnych wydarzeń, poznanie Lysandra zdawało się mieć jakieś żywsze kolory. Rozdział drugi

Kolejne dni ciągnęły się jak brazylijski tasiemiec. Upływały mi głównie na czytaniu książek i opowiadań. Jako że był dopiero początek roku, nauki było niewiele i mogłam w pełni poświęcić się swojemu hobby, które przerywałam jedynie rozmyśleniami na temat tego, jak będzie brzmiała nowa piosenka Szlagieru. Lysandra spotykałam jedynie na zajęciach z literatury i sporadycznie na korytarzu, jednak tak jak przypuszczałam, nie zaszczycał mnie swym świdrującym spojrzeniem. Czasem, kiedy nie był zajęty myślami, bądź pisaniem, przypominał sobie, żeby powiedzieć do mnie "cześć" albo wymuszone "hej". Nie wymagałam od niego niczego więcej, bo i niby dlaczego? Miałam swoich znajomych, z którymi rozmawiałam na przerwie, nie narzekałam na brak towarzystwa, czasem nawet miałam go dość. Jade i Violetta przytłaczali mnie czasem swoją obecnością bardziej niż tłum ludzi. Bywały chwile, że wolałam zostawać sama i czytać jakąś książkę albo po prostu obserwować innych. Jednak mimo wszystko, wracałam do niego spojrzeniami, jakby czekając czy coś się wydarzy. Właśnie skończyłam zajęcia z biologii i pakowałam opasły atlas anatomiczny do szafki, kiedy usłyszałam za sobą poprzedzony odchrząknięciem głos Lysandra. - Cześć. - Stanął przede mną z miną, z której nie mogłam nic odczytać. - Hej - odpowiedziałam, zamykając szafkę. Spośród miliona zabawnych, uroczych, inteligentnych i jakże oryginalnych odpowiedzi, ja wybrałam tę najciekawszą, nie ma co. Z drugiej strony, dlaczego w ogóle się tym przejmowałam? - Skończyłem pisać piosenkę - oznajmił mi tak, jakbyśmy przez tych kilka dni rozmawiali ze sobą codziennie i wymieniali się setką maili i sms'ów. Sytuacja była dla mnie bardziej niż dziwna. Zachowywał się tak, jakby między nami nie było żadnego dystansu, a przecież powinien być. Jakby nie patrzeć przez ostatnie dni traktowaliśmy się niemal jak powietrze. Z tym chłopakiem było coś nie tak - nigdy nie można było domyśleć się, o co właściwie mu chodzi. Czy teraz, kiedy przyczyniłam się do jego małego sukcesu, już nie jesteśmy sobie zupełnie obcy i mamy prawo rozmawiać o każdej nieistotnej sprawie jaka przyjdzie nam do głowy? Czy tak właśnie działał jego mózg? A może to ze mną było coś nie tak i odwykłam od tak zwyczajnych grzecznościowych rozmów? - Cieszę się - powiedziałam po chwili, wiedząc przy tym doskonale, że brzmi to bardziej niż banalnie. - Chciałem ci tylko to powiedzieć, bo w dużej mierze to twoja zasługa. - Jego mina dalej nic nie wyrażała. - Nie przesadzaj. - Uśmiechnęłam się grzecznościowo, nie wiedząc co jeszcze mogę dla niego zrobić. Lysander wpatrywał się we mnie nic nie mówiąc i po chwili odszedł, zupełnie nie przejmując się brakiem logiki tej rozmowy. Na pożegnanie rzucił mi tylko ciche "do zobaczenia". Nie zdążyłam nic zrobić, o niczym pomyśleć, nic powiedzieć. Tyle dni czekałam, aż coś się wydarzy, a kiedy się to stało, ja najzwyczajniej stanęłam na środku korytarza i wyrażałam postawę " nie podchodź i nic nie mów". Więcej czasu zabrało mi moje rozmyślanie, niż wypowiadanie jakichkolwiek słów, a przecież nie na tym polegała rozmowa. Byłam na siebie cholernie wściekła, ale po pewnym czasie przeniosłam tę złość na Lysandra. Nie wiem dlaczego, może to przez, to że dalej myślałam o nim jak o jakiejś legendzie. Z jednej strony aż mnie korciło, żeby dowiedzieć się o nim czegoś więcej, z drugiej zaś sama pytałam siebie "Po co? Po co ci to, Coral? Przestań żyć życiem innych. Skończ z obserwowaniem i zajmij się sobą". Jednak ja nie umiałam przestać. Zamiast pisać własne historie wolałam czytać cudze, może dlatego tak kochałam książki i opowiadania. Czytając mogłam przeżyć wszystko; miłość, przyjaźń, smutek, radość, bez konieczności angażowania się i bez możliwości zostania zranioną. Prawdziwe życie natomiast kąsa, rani i nie oszczędza łez, a na domiar złego happy end'y zdarzają się bardzo rzadko. Dopiero w drodze do domu, kiedy o tym myślałam, dotarło do mnie, że zachowałam się bardziej niż nietaktownie. Zapomniałam o dobrym wychowaniu i o myśleniu przyczynowo - skutkowym. Skoro ktoś oznajmia ci, że napisał piosenkę, co należałoby zrobić? Poprosić o jej pokazanie, wykazać się chociaż najmniejszym zainteresowaniem? Może o to właśnie chodziło temu pokręconemu chłopakowi? Ja niestety, wolałam się zachować jak...jak zawsze. Jednak co się stało, to się nie odstanie, nie będę przecież za nim biegała po korytarzach przepraszając, bo w sumie nie wyrządziłam mu żadnej krzywdy. Jeśli chciał mi coś pokazać, mógł to zrobić, jeśli chciał mojej opinii, mógł o nią poprosić. Z takim przeświadczeniem, pełna przekonania o własnej racji i z dziwnie ciężkim sercem wróciłam do domu. Przez resztę dnia nie myślałam już o tym całym wydarzeniu, zakopując wszelkie powątpiewania pod stosami książek. Dopiero wieczorem moje poczucie winy zaczęło mi wiercić dziurę w brzuchu, finalnie zaciągając mnie przed komputer. Odpaliłam swojego wysłużonego laptopa i kiedy tylko złapałam sieć, zaczęłam poszukiwać informacji - nie o kim innym, jak o Lysandrze, a właściwie zespole do jakiego należał. Nazywali się "Szlagier", a ich oficjalna strona kulała zarówno pod względem graficznym, jak i merytorycznym. Co tu dużo mówić, parę zdjęć i zdawkowych informacji o chłopakach i przyszłych "koncertach" oraz cała masa komentarzy fanek: "_Kastiel to Bóg sexu" albo "Ożeń się ze mną Lys!_". Pomijając czytanie dalszych komentarzy zdesperowanych fanek, kliknęłam na link dotyczący Lysandra. Na ekranie wyświetliło się jego zdjęcie i muszę przyznać, że wyglądał na nim nieziemsko tak, jakby śpiewając stawał się inną osobą, ciepłą i radosną. Miałam wrażenie, że ja poznałam kogoś zupełnie innego i poczułam się straszliwie oszukana. Obok zdjęcia, od niechcenia, ktoś dodał kilka informacji; Imię: Lysander Pozycja w zespole: wokalista znak zodiaku - skorpion, wzrost - 179 cm, ulubiony kolor - brak, nie lubi - powierzchowności lubi - ... Właściwie, to czego ja się spodziewałam, że opisze tam historie swojego życia? A najważniejsze, po co było mi to było? Na to pytanie nie potrafiłam odpowiedzieć, ale widocznie, jeśli chciałam się czegoś dowiedzieć, musiałam się bardziej wykazać. Sięgnęłam, więc do innego źródła wiedzy, do facebooka. Znalezienie go zajęło mi chwilkę, ale masz ci los, tylko znajomi mogli oglądać jego profil. Cholerne zabezpieczenia prywatności! Przez kilka chwil wgapiałam się bezmyślnie w monitor, zastanawiając się nad tym, czy mam tyle odwagi, aby wykonać kolejny krok, ale w końcu uznałam, że raz kozie śmierć i wysłałam zaproszenie. Mijały sekundy, minuty, godziny, a ja miotałam się po swoim pokoju wciąż nasłuchując, czy oby nie przyszła do mnie jakaś wiadomość. Nikt jednak nie potwierdził mojego zaproszenia ani tego dnia, ani przez cały weekend. 


End file.
